


Learning Curve

by slightlywinded (crookedlystacked)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedlystacked/pseuds/slightlywinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well that's an interesting reaction, Pond," the Doctor says softly, leaning forward. "All he has to do is lick and suddenly you're all-- wobbly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "lessons, voyeurism, oral" for Porn Battle X, originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4118022#cmt4118022).

"Are you sure you're up for this, space man?" Amy teases, and the Doctor huffs, tugging at his bow tie to straighten it out.

"Of course I'm up for this. Human coupling is hardly the scariest thing I've had to face this week. Are you sure _you're_ up for this, Amelia Pond?"

Amy leans up and pulls at the Doctor's braces, grinning when they snap against his chest.

"Hey!"

"I am _very_ up for this, Doctor. Just you wait. When Rory and I--"

"Isn't anyone going to ask if I'm up for this?" Rory interrupts, and Amy laughs, walking over to the bed where Rory's sitting, his arms crossed. She throws her arm around his shoulders and kisses his cheek loudly, happy to see him smile and rest his hand on her knee.

"I seem to recall you were on board with this idea last night, dear," Amy whispers into Rory's ear, leaning into him and closing her eyes for a second when he squeezes at her knee. "And anyway, the Doctor's only going to watch, isn't he?"

"I have no desire to interfere with your relationship," the Doctor reassures them, holding his hands up, his voice soft and sincere. Amy's almost sad that he's most certainly telling the truth. She spent too much time as a girl imagining a Doctor that would come back to her and steal her away from whatever fellow she was with, and the Doctor _did_ , but then he sought out her fellow and stole him away too. Amy loves Rory with all her heart, but it's usually the Doctor she dreams about.

"Come on, then!" Amy says, standing up and toeing off her shoes, then tugging down her stockings. Rory gets up and grabs her wrist as she's kicking her stockings off her ankle.

"Amy, wait! Are you just-- is that it, then? We're just going to--"

"Well there's no use waiting around all night, is there?" Amy flashes the Doctor a smile where he's leaning against the bookshelf, but she's shaking a little, her stomach tight with nerves.

"Let me help," Rory says softly when Amy reaches for the hem of her dress. His hands are shaking too and it's so suddenly comforting that Amy leans forward and kisses him hard on the mouth, leaving him a little stunned, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, come on then, no blushing until we're actually doing something indecent. And oi, Doctor!" Amy calls, turning around as she holds her hands up, letting Rory take her dress off up over her head. She watches the Doctor's eyes go wide, staring openly at her as Rory's hands fall down to brush at her back, fiddling with the clasp of her bra. It makes heat twist in her stomach, Rory undressing her and the Doctor watching, and it takes her a second to remember what she's going to say. "Over here, on the bed. You lurking back there is a little creepy."

"There's nothing creepy about keeping a safe distance," the Doctor says, his voice strangely short, but he sits at the corner of the bed anyway.

"It's not like you're at risk of losing an eye," Amy mumbles, shrugging her bra off. The Doctor is still staring as Rory kisses the back of her neck and helps her step out of her underwear. Goosebumps break out over her skin and she's grateful when Rory wraps his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, a warm weight she can lean back into.

"Well?" the Doctor asks, and Amy laughs out loud.

"You're not going to tell me I'm pretty?" She's mostly teasing, but there's the tiny part of her that wishes he would.

"I'm not certain if that's really-- I mean, I wouldn't want Rory to dismember me," the Doctor says, fidgeting with his bow tie again. Amy's tempted to just tug it off his neck.

"Just tell him he's pretty too," Amy whispers, and Rory laughs into her neck.

"You're both very attractive young humans. Is that satisfactory?"

"Oh, I suppose," Amy mumbles, leaning down and pecking the Doctor on the lips quickly before she crawls onto the bed. She leans back into the pillows, her hair falling down over her shoulders and her nipples still drawn up tight from the cool air. The Doctor turns around, facing them, but she makes herself focus on Rory before she loses the nerve to do this.

Rory leans up and kisses her first and Amy kisses back fervently, moving her lips with Rory's, making a soft noise when Rory's hand falls down to cup her breast.

"So do you two just--"

"Let it happen, Doctor," Amy interrupts loudly, shooting him a look as Rory moves down between her legs, pushing them open and settling down on the bed, on his stomach.

"I wasn't aware you required a certain atmosphere."

"Well you not gabbing at me while I'm trying to get in the mood would-- oh, _oh_ ," Amy gasps, reaching down to grab at Rory's hair when he starts to lick at her. "Okay, that works. Thanks for that, Rory," Amy says breathlessly, petting at Rory's head. The wet pressure catches her off guard but Rory's tongue is so _wide_ , licking up and down, pressing in at her clit. Amy feels her whole body flush as she tilts her head back and focuses on the sensation, her hips straining forward.

"Well that's an interesting reaction, Pond," the Doctor says softly, leaning forward. "All he has to do is lick and suddenly you're all-- wobbly?"

Amy chokes out a laugh, trying to resist the urge to grab Rory's hair and tug him closer. Not yet. "Wobbly? I like wobbly. Yeah, his mouth makes me wobbly, Doctor."

"Very interesting," the Doctor mumbles, leaning in over Rory's shoulder to see. Amy flushes hotter at that, the Doctor staring between her legs, oh boy. She didn't quite realize how much offering to teach him the many joys of human sex would involve him _actually_ seeing all her bits. But it's fine. Amy can handle this just fine.

"Oh fuck, Rory," Amy gasps out, forgetting her train of thought when Rory starts to suck at her clit.

"Is that part special, then?" the Doctor asks, reaching forward as if to point at her clit, and Rory pulls back even with Amy grabbing at his shoulders.

"Doctor, do you _mind_?" Rory's voice is hoarse and Amy keeps pulling at his shoulders, wanting his mouth back where cool air is wafting over her right now.

"No need to be snappy, I'm just observing. As an observer," the Doctor says defensively, pulling back but staying close enough to watch. Amy catches the way he stares at Rory's mouth first, though, at how wet his chin was. It makes heat flare up inside her, more insistent now as Rory fits his lips around her clit again.

"Good boy," Amy groans to Rory, pulling at his hair until she can get him closer, keeping him in place. She's not used to being so close so soon, but she just arches up with the building feeling, moaning without inhibition as Rory reaches up and slides two fingers inside her, his tongue licking hard over her clit.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, yes, just there," Amy gasps, and she can't help the way she squeals a little when she starts to come, finally letting go of Rory's hair and grabbing at the bed, her whole body straining as she rides it out. She feels breathless and dizzy when she collapses onto the bed, panting and petting carefully at Rory's hair as he presses kisses to her trembling thighs.

"Good Rory. Best Rory," Amy moans, sitting up and tugging Rory up so she can kiss him hard on the mouth. His face is wet with her but she doesn't mind, licking at his lips and catching the strangled noise the Doctor makes.

"Yes?" Amy asks, trying to sound mischievous but mostly just coming off breathless and hoarse.

"Well. That was certainly-- an experience, I should say." He adjusts his bow tie again, and Amy can hear Rory snort. "I mean, humans are terribly simple, no deeper connecting of minds or anything quite like that, but-- but Amelia Pond, the _noises_ you make," the Doctor finishes, flustered, and Amy tilts her head back to laugh.


End file.
